Angel
Angels are a race of Jerako and are prominent in both Ruby and Jerako: The World That Is. They are notably the only playable race capable of flight. Traits Angels are winged people, with most bearing two wings, while Seraphim, the ruling class, bear six. Like all winged races in Jerako, they are able to adjust the size of and even fully hide their wings as necessary. Angels are capable of flight, but doing so is tiring and they most often walk like other races. While they are born with metallic halos, society dictates that they do not wear them, and they are not truly a part of their body. Halos function as a hat and can be freely worn, removed, and exchanged. Like many treatments of hats in culture, halos denote status, but the status indicated by birth may or may not reflect their status in temporal society. In Jerako: The World That Is, large golden halos are displayed as a marker of GM status regardless of the character in use by the GM. Angels, being a physical race, are not a staple of Jerako's religions. Angels can be identified even without their wings by their lean builds and vibrant eyes, which can be gem-like or appear to have a slight glow. As a widely accepted race, they generally see no reason to try to pass as Human. Society Normal Angels act as gatekeepers between the masses and the reclusive Seraphim, who form the political body of their people from their guarded cloisters. Seraphim represent an oligarchy, but have collectively guided their people throughout the ages. Angels often live in areas with unique soil compositions, and are the only race who can stand the taste of certain foods grown in these areas due to the plants taking up odd minerals from the soil. Angels generally speak Common as their primary language and some speak Seraphic, though fluent speakers are rare. Few in younger populations know it at all and many middle-aged Angels only know enough to get by comfortably. Those few who deal directly with the Seraphim are expected to be fluent and most who do and are are older people. Abilities Angels are able to Fly on their wings and perform an Angel Jump to shoot feathers hardened by golden light down into a small area. Some Angels demonstrate using this ability without firing their feathers to instead shield themselves or allies in scenes, but this is not a combat ability. In Jerako: The World That Is, they are also able to manually Land and perform a Pain Transfer to give their Health to an ally in combat, and they have a field movement ability to Glide over short gaps and certain hazards. Angels are skilled in healing magic and have good magical defenses. Development The Angel token was the second token made in the original set, making the halo the first insignia created. Angels have gone relatively unchanged from the original concept, although originally Pain Transfer was a basic healing spell called "Soothe." Angel Jump was added during a rebalance that granted racial attack abilities to races who didn't have any. The concept was originally a scrapped idea for Guiding Lights: Primary. Category:Races